


Grease Stained Asphalt

by Piinkk



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Use, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinkk/pseuds/Piinkk
Summary: A nightmare come true, Peanut Romano finds, Greaser leader and best friend, Johnny Vincent missing. The only clues left behind are skid marks, a beaten up tin of Johnny's hair grease on the street, and the scattered stories of his classmates. Will Johnny turn up, or will Peanut be left to lead the Greasers on his own? {Multi-Chapters, slow updates.}





	1. Heavy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit old, and was firstly uploaded on my FanFiction account, but is now going to be here.

Grease Stained Asphalt

A quiet sigh filled the air around the barren room, echoing slightly off the walls.

"What if we never find him?" A voice said quietly, hoarse from crying.

Another voice spoke up, just as quietly. "Peanut, you can't think that way," The voice belonged to Lefty Mancini. "I-I mean…there's plenty of places we haven't checked yet!"

Peanut Romano shot Lefty a sad glare. He knew he was only trying to help, to cheer him up, but nothing would cheer Peanut up until Johnny came home. Johnny Vincent was the Greasers' clique leader, with Peanut in second of command. As of recent, Peanut was given the spot of leader; Johnny wasn't present to be the roll. "We've looked everywhere in New Coventry, Blue Skies, and Bullworth. He's gone, I know it Lefty! H-he's…gone…"

Lefty winced painfully, knowing that Peanut was more than likely to be completely correct. He knew that Peanut and Johnny were quite literally two peas in a pod, and it hurt him to see Peanut so low. Where ever you went, Peanut was always thinking about Johnny, how to help Johnny, to protect Johnny, to make sure that slut girlfriend of his didn't hurt him too bad. Johnny was Peanut's entire mindset, regardless of how he, himself, was feeling. Lefty sighed a bit, reaching over to place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Look, tomorrow's Friday, and after classes we can search all weekend," He squeezed his shoulder again. "How does that sound?"

Romano blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over, turning his head to look Lefty in the eyes. He nodded slowly after a few moments of thought. "Alright, thanks for talking to me Left." Peanut smiled faintly over at Lefty, using his sleeve to roughly wipe the dried tears and snot off his face.

With a small nod, Lefty stood and exited the room quietly, leaving Peanut to his thoughts. To be completely honest, Peanut felt extremely guilty that Johnny was missing, considering all he ever thought about was how to keep him safe. Yet, he failed. Another sad sigh filled the air, and the new leader drifted off into his thoughts.

When the two Greasers were kids, around 10 and 13, he and Johnny had gone off exploring an industrial area similar to Blue Skies in their home town. As they were goofing off inside a half built apartment building, a group of tweekers had confronted them with knives, claiming they were "trespassing" on their territory. Peanut was terrified, yet Johnny…Johnny wasn't. In fact, the older boy stood tall, chest out to the tweekers, screaming at them to back off, or else! Or else what, neither of the boys knew, maybe just a weak punch to the gut or shin, followed by hightailing it out of there.

"You better back off!" Johnny's voice squeaked, huffing toughly. "Or else, youse gonna get it!"

Peanut hid behind his taller companion, chest heaving from fear. The men in front of them looked really scary to a 10 year old, especially when you had no means of defense, or protection. He curled himself behind Johnny more as the men laughed loudly, inching closer.

"You really think you scare us, kid? You're like what," One man scoffed, reaching down to flick Johnny's nose that had turned red from the cold air. "8?"

All three men began laughing even louder, only to freeze as Johnny brought his hand up, and smacked the man's hand up, and backwards, as hard as he could, earning a loud cracking sound as the finger bone cracked loudly.

"Ow! You little shit!" The man growled, holding his hand tightly to his chest.

"I told you that you better back off!" Johnny repeated, taking a step closer, his eyes flickering to the ground quickly to search for any sort of protection. Hazel eyes landed on a heavily chipped brick, and he zipped down to grab it, holding it next to his head. "Who wants a broken finger too?!" He said loudly, his fingers curling around the brick so tight his knuckles flushed to a ghostly white.

The two men on either side of the first man to get his finger cracked glanced down to Johnny, then back to the man, quickly taking a few steps back before running out of the building. "Sorry Rog, I don't want any broken fingers too!" They called after, leaving nothing but dust in their place. The main interrogator only glared harshly at the two boys, before turning and exiting the building after his two friends.

Johnny dropped the brick, dusting his hands off while turning to face Peanut. "See! I told ya I'd protect you!" He then smiled widely, putting his hands on his hips in a tough pose.

Peanut looked on in amazement as Johnny single handedly scared off three grown-ups, and lived to tell the tale. "…thanks Johnny, I owe you!" From this moment on, Peanut swore his life to protecting Johnny, and to make sure he repaid him for what he did.

Peanut blinked away tears he didn't realize he was shedding, a faint smile on his lips for the first time in a week. He swore to himself that he would find Johnny, even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Link to Recovery

Peanut groaned lightly in his sleep, faintly hearing the obnoxious beeping sound in his ears. The beeping grew louder, and louder until it was making his head throb.

"Fuckin' clock…" The Greaser grumbled, sticking an arm out from under the covers to hit the off button on the alarm clock, and letting it fall back against the bed. Hazel eyes flickered around the room, trying to blink away the sleepiness. Peanut hadn't remembered Johnny was gone until he sat up and looked across the room to greet his best friend. The small smile he had on his lips quickly sunk into a heavy frown. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and the hollowness was already eating away at his chest. With a small sigh, Romano reached up to rub his face, and slowly convinced himself to slip out of bed.

From this point forward, everything felt heavier to Peanut. His morning shower seemed to take forever, greasing up his hair was a task, and even the walk to Bullworth seemed to make him nervous. He wouldn't admit this, but the daily routine to go to class was his distraction. For a couple hours a day he got to stay focused on his school work, rather than Johnny. Of course, he'd never want to forget Johnny, but it all became too much sometimes, and a mental break was more than necessary. Once he finally stepped foot onto the campus, various students gave Peanut looks of sympathy. It wasn't a normal thing for any of the Greasers to actually show up on time to class every day, but for Peanut, it had become more than routine, and more like a rehab session. He ignored all the glances, and comments he got on the way to his first class, wanting more than nothing but to be back in bed.

"…here we go." He mumbled to himself, reaching out for the classroom door knob.

The rest of the day dragged on, and it honestly didn't bother the Greaser. As long as he wasn't thinking about Johnny, it was okay. It was…okay.

The release bell for the final class of the day rippled through the hallways, and the tightness in Peanut's stomach returned. He had remembered Lefty told him they were going to search for Johnny all weekend, but truth be told, he wasn't sure he had it in him. Peanut had already dealt with depression for a while, and his best friend's disappearance wasn't helping him recover. With a heavy sigh, he lifted himself out of his desk chair, slowly following students out of the classroom.

"Hey Larry!" Lefty called out, waving the other Greaser over.

Peanut's ears perked up at his name being called, and not his nickname. Hazel eyes flickered around the crowd of students, soon stopping on Lefty. He smiled faintly, weaving through people to stand next to him.

"Hey Left." He said quietly, sticking his hands into his pockets. "What's up?"

"Thought callin' you Larry would get your attention." Lefty offered the taller male a smile, gently nudging his arm. "You still want to go look for Johnny?"

Peanut swallowed hard, and moved to the nearby wall, slumping his entire frame against it. "…I-I don't know if I can." He said quietly, glancing down at the floor.

The shorter Greaser followed him over, leaning against the wall next to him. He knew Peanut had to be going through a lot of mental exhaustion. They all missed Johnny, and worried if he was okay, but Peanut had known him since they were kids, and the thought of losing a childhood best friend was traumatic. "Larry…" Lefty started, swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat. "I'm really sorry, but we /will/ find him." He had emphasized the word 'will', his brows furrowing together tightly.

Peanut only leaned against Lefty's side, giving him a small smile. "Thanks, Left. Means a lot."

Time had passed after Lefty grew silent, unsure of what to say. Students had began to clear out of the building, leaving behind stray papers and silence until the only sound left was the clock down the hall ticking. Lefty was about to open his mouth to speak when footsteps caught his attention. They grew louder, and louder until stopping with a soft echo. The next sound seemed to be a lock rattling against the metal door.

"So, did Derby figure out how to get that grease stain off his new Aquaberry sweater?" The voice was snobby sounding. It had to be a Prep, Peanut thought.

A nasally laugh followed suit. "No, he just bought another one! Who would wear it after it being defiled by those peasant Greasers?"

Both voices laughed again, and then grew quiet. The sound of the locker being opened and searched followed suit. "Gord are you going to that meeting Derby called for? About that greaseball Johnny Vincent?"

Peanut's head snapped up, and both boy's eyes grew wide, looking at each other in disbelief. Was this really happening? Peanut was not going to miss this opportunity to find out where Johnny might be, and he reached over to clamp a hand over his friend's mouth, holding a finger to his lips.

"Ah, yes. I'm going to miss my mother's famous pot roast though. I don't see why we /need/ to go, however. Derby's only going to talk about what to do with that peasant." Gord chuckled darkly, slamming his locker closed. "How about you Tad?"

"Of course. I always want to be present if the meeting's going to cover what Derby's going to do to that dirty greaser." Tad glanced downwards to brush some lint off his Aquaberry sweater. "Do you really think Derby is going to use that Taser on him? It's going to be quite the show!"

The other Prep sighed dreamily. "I do hope so! Johnny deserves it for taking Lola away from me, that asshole." He seemed to growl the last part, sounding as if he seriously wanted Johnny to hurt. Bad.

Lefty was having trouble breathing as Peanut's hand grew tighter, and tighter around his mouth from the anticipation. "L-larr—" He wheezed as quietly as he could, reaching up to pry his fingers between Peanut's hand and his mouth.

They talking stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?" Gord said quietly, turning his vision from Tad, to the spot they heard the sound. It took the Preppies a few moments to continue talking. "So, I'll see you at the meeting tonight?"

Tad nodded, smirking devilishly. "Wouldn't miss it."

Peanut's eyes grew even wider, and without saying a word, he reached down and took Lefty's wrist, dragging him down the row of lockers, and around the corner, slamming him up against the wall. "Shh!" He hissed quietly, as Lefty inhaled his missing breath harshly.

Both Tad and Gord stepped out from around the corner, eyeing the seemingly empty building for anyone who may have heard them. Once they felt no one was around, both Preps made their way down the stairs, and exited the main building.

As he spotted the blue sweaters, he jumped back, pressing himself up against Lefty in the off chance he tried to jump out around the corner, or those righ shits decided to look back over their shoulders. Once he was sure they were gone, his entire frame slumped. "Sorry Left," Peanut said sheepishly, placing his hands on either side of his friend, and pushing himself backwards. "I got a little carried away, but did you hear that!?" For the first time in ages, he smiled! "That trust fund fairy Derby knows where Johnny is!"

The other Greaser grinned at Peanut, rubbing his face with one hand. "Okay, but don't get ahead of yerself. We still don't know where the meeting /is/!"

Peanut then smirked. "That's the easy part, we just follow Tad and Gord around. They should lead us right to them." Again, without warning, he took his best friend's wrist and dragged him outside, his mind set on finding out where that meeting was going to be.

 

A harsh cough filled the room, followed by heavy pants. "You think you're gonna get away with this?" A husky voice called out, spitting away a mouthful of blood. "I'm not afraid of you rich mommy's boys!"

"So you say." Another voice said calmly, viciously lunging their arm forward and sending a punch right in the mouth of the first voice, chuckling at his pained screams. "You're awfully weak, Vincent."


	3. Twisted Reality

The time was seven o'clock, and the campus was slowly growing empty. The paths were littered in various items, preparing to sit there all weekend until the Bullworth janitor would be forced to clean up for classes on Monday. Balled up homework assignments, surely to be franticly looked for Sunday evening, lay under trees and in bushes. Discarded food wrappers lazily placed around trash cans from where it had missed the opening. There was no loud chatter of students anymore, only the few birds that hung in the Bullworth trees, and the leftover staff that was exiting the school grounds. It was eerie. It's not often that you enter a school to find absolutely nothing, no sound, no large crowds, not even prefects milling about.

And that was exactly what the Greasers wanted. They wanted no distractions when it came to figuring out where that meeting was going to be held. Peanut had gotten over eager and decided it would be best to go off on his own, and his first bet would be at the Harrington House.

Heavy footsteps thudded against the sidewalks as he sprinted for the opposite end of the campus, stopping short once his feet reached the last step by the grimy fountain. Hazel eyes glanced over the said fountain, curling his chapped lips up into a disgusted snarl.

"Gross…" He said quietly, noting the green moss, and graffiti on the statue in the middle. The water looked like it might have been the same water from when the school first opened. It dawned on him that he would pass this fountain every day, yet he just now realized its filthy state. His eyes widened, how much more was he missing? If he had paid a little less attention to Johnny, maybe he would have picked up on some sort of hint of what happened to him. Just a week ago he was cracking jokes with Johnny here, maybe one of those Preps had been talking about their plan then…

Peanut shook his head, trying to clear his cloudy mind. If he got caught up in thoughts now, it would be all over. What he needed to do was to focus on finding that meeting so he could find Johnny. Dirty sneakers quickly took him around the fountain, and into the entrance to the Prep's Harrington House. It was quiet too, which was weird because the Preps hardly left here unless it was to make a trip to Aquaberry to buy new sweaters…and since there was supposedly a meeting too, wouldn't they be here for sure? Unless the meeting was at a different location…but where? Slowly he moved forward down the long pathway, keeping a strict eye for any movement. The vines and plants along the path shook with the wind, creating enough of a distraction to hide his mouse-like footsteps. Once he reached the opening of the small courtyard to their house, he glanced around. If it was one thing he had to give the trust fund fairies, it was the cleanliness of their space. Everything was always trimmed and neat. Unlike the Greasers. The court was empty, so he kept going towards the front door.

"Fuck…" He breathed, his heart pounding under his leather jacket. It was one thing to be in here to pick a fight with them, but actually entering the Harrington House? Was he really losing his mind? If they were in there, which it was highly likely that they were, there was no way he'd make it out alive. One hand gripped the knob, slowly starting to twist it open. As if some sort of guardian angel was watching over him, the door started to open. Peanut flinched and with a small yelp of concern, he hightailed it around the corner, peeking through the finely trimmed bushes. His chest heaving with pants of fear.

'What was I thinking?!' He thought negatively, scolding himself for being so brash. He was so caught up in trying to save his best friend, he was letting his emotions control his common sense.

Loud, obnoxious laughter shattered the quietness, making Peanut flinch again. "Did you /see/ his face?" Gord spoke, "I thought he was going to soil himself!"

"Yeah!" Another Prep joined in, placing a polite hand to the other's shoulder, not too hard but enough to make his presence known. "Derby really knows how to entertain!"

"Oh shut up Chad!" Gord snapped back, laughing louder. "All that matters is that Johnny is going to be taken care of. /Finally/ our days of slipping in oil will be long. Gone."

Larry's eyes widened, and he swore he stopped breathing for a few long moments. They were implying that they would kill Johnny! He knew they hated each other, but not enough to actually kill anyone! A few bruises and occasional fracture! He hated them sure, be even Johnny knew when was too far. He wanted to jump out and beat them all, even though he knew he wasn't strong enough to. He wanted to tell them they wouldn't get away with hurting Johnny, but he couldn't give himself away, especially if he didn't know where Johnny even is to help him. Instead the boy stayed in his hiding spot, and listened as more Preps exited the building.

"I hate Johnny Vincent more than I hate finding loose threads in my new Aquaberry, and I /really/ hate loose threads." This voice was deep, in charge, mature.

Bif Taylor.

"That scum has messed with us for the last time, and Derby is going to punish him." He snickered, running a hand over his red, perfectly trimmed hair. "Now all we have to do is wait for the boss' instructions."

"One week." A deeper, more in charge voice blurted out. A blonde male stepped out of the House, letting the door slam shut as he began pushing past his fellow colleagues, earning cries of surprise. "One week, men. Then the cog in the greaseball machine will fail." A malicious, truly twisted chuckle followed suit, earning the half scared laughs of the other Preps. Derby Harrington was messed up, maybe it was the inbreeding, or the daddy issues, but he had some serious problems balled up in that head of his. From what Jimmy told Peanut, he's not afraid to kill someone for something he really wants. And from the looks of it, he wants Johnny.


End file.
